Iron Fortress
by Alyria Phoenix
Summary: Harry Potter must hunt down the horcruxs in order to destroy the Dark Lord. Follow our Hero on his journey to save the world! Set after Half Blood Prince.
1. Chapter 1

This is Iron Fortress. It takes place after Half Blood Prince, its my version of the 7th book. There are going to be some similar things that happen and yet some very different things.

* * *

"Give up boy! You can't survive this!" a voice shouted. The Villain had just shot yet another green blast at the Hero who quickly dived out of the way and shot another spell back at him.

Memories began to glimmer before his eyes as the two continued to dance their dangerous dance.

_The lifeless body of his mentor falling off the edge of the astronomy tower, a green glow still flashing in his eyes. Pursuing the enemy through the castle and onto the ground. _

"You've taken everything from me! I will never yield to you!" the Hero shouted back. The Villain cackled as he aimed another shot at the boy.

_The redheaded angel leaning against his legs in the Common Room laughing about school gossip and hippogriff tattoos._

"You took my family from me!" he shouted as a curse from the enemy ripped into him, leaving a bloody trail down his face.

_A mishmash group threatening the Hero's blood family for the way that he has been treated and realizing that while they may not be blood related they were the closest to family that he could get._

"Haha! I've got you now boy!" the Villain screamed in triumph as the Hero stumbled in pain.

"You will never have me!" the Hero summoned his strength and shot another spell back at the Dark Wizard.

_His Godfather being struck in the chest by curse and falling through a mysterious veil. Pursing the mad woman who had struck him and facing off with the Villain only to be saved by his mentor._

"I already have you my boy," the Villain said yet again dodging the spell. "I have_ been_ you since the moment we shared blood!"

_Racing through a maze trying desperately not to get hurt and to find a cup that would end it all. Running with the Hufflepuff champion and being transported to the cemetery. A flash of green light as the champion falls to the ground and watching as the Villain is reborn._

"You are the last one standing Potter and you will fall!" the Villain taunted him.

The Hero's name emerging from the Goblet of Fire and having to stand-alone and take his place in the back. Never feeling so alone before in his life as he had in that moment.

"The Dark Mark shall shine proudly in skies all around the world with your death!"

_Being alone in the woods as the Dark Mark was sent into the sky and being surrounded my Ministry officials just moments later._

"I will become the ultimate ruler and the last of those that are hiding from me will be punished!"

_Believing in family again as the Hero discovered he had a godfather who wanted nothing more than to take care of him._

"You seem to be forgetting one thing!" The Hero panted, "I am still standing and I will not fall until you have fallen first!"

_Screaming in his head as hoards of Dementors surrounded him. Falling to the ground as his body became too weak to fight them off any longer._

"As long as I am still alive there is hope. I will fight you as long as I have to as long as it gives those people hope who will then continue to fight the good fight!" the Hero yelled. The Villain let out a howl of pain as the Hero landed a curse.

_Fighting the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and saving the little redheaded angel._

"I will not let you win this!" The Hero said as he landed yet another spell against the old man.

_Fighting off the man with two faces and watching as his mothers blood flowing through his veins saves him._

"I love this world too much!"

_Finding out that wizards and magic does exist. Going to Hogwarts for the first time, meeting new friends, finally having a place to call home._

"I have fought too many battles."

_The Hero being taunted as a child by a whale and his followers._

"I have been through too much!"

_Sleeping under the stairs at his uncles house._

_Being brought to his aunts house as a child on a flying motorcycle by a half giant._

"I have lost too much!" the Hero shouted.

_An auburn haired women hovering above him smiling and laughing with him. Being joined by a man who looks just like him. Realizing this was the only glimmer of a memory that the Hero has of his parents._

"You will lose more than that tonight boy!" The Villain shouted as twin bursts of green light shot out of their wands.

The Hero and the Villain were thrown back away from each other. Each landing on their backs with their faces toward the black sky. Each surrounded by people from their past. Each given the moment to stare into their faces.

One angered.

One joyous.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome!

~RH


	2. Chapter 2

So usually in order to get a good feel for a ff I need at least two posts so I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

Harry Potter had walked away from the only life he had ever known in search of a solution to the horrors that filled it. He had given up Ginny Weasley in order to protect her and only hoped that one day they would be given the opportunity to reunite. It had been a little over a month since he had been alone but now he had to reemerge into the world for a night. He had made a promise to his best friend and his adoptive family that he would attend a wedding, and he wasn't one to go back on a promise.

When he walked away at the end of the wedding he would have two partners on his quest to save the world and his feelings on the matter were still a question to him. He would be glad to not be completely alone on this mission but at the same time by having them along with him he would be endangering his friends.

Over the past month he had spent his time scouring the English countryside searching and spying on potential death eaters. He had studied their every movement, their every meeting, and every wary glance they had given to the outside world. He had divided the death eaters into two classifications: one was the type of person who had joined out of fear in the thought that they would be able to protect their families, the second was the type of person who relished on the fear of others.

This type of person had no soul; it had been darkened by the magic that they craved and their cravings never seemed to be satiated. These were the type of people that Harry feared most, he knew that he could break through the fear in people and get them to lay down their arms. The ones with no souls could not be bartered with, they could not be reasoned with, they could not be trusted not among themselves. He had noticed that they had a sense of distrust among each other; they did not want to work with the others and knew that they only did because their "master" told them to.

Harry also had a sickening feeling that Voldemort knew of the divisions between his followers. He always teams his followers up with others from their group. He will always place the scared ones together and give them lesser assignments, such as guarding meetings. The soulless ones are grouped together and it almost seemed as though Voldemort did so in order to watch them tear each other apart, as if it was a game to him. Harry had heard the phrase "it's a dog eat dog world" but that phrase certainly came true with those death eaters. These were the people that Voldemort had been sending out to kidnap and kill people.

Harry shook his head. The last war had ended when a curse on an innocent baby had rebound and ripped the Dark Lord from his body and Harry often found himself wondering if that was to be the fate of this war too. If out there somewhere at this very moment was a young family living in fear of the Dark Lord, and he wondered if like his own family, they would be singled out. He wondered is the young child's mother would sacrifice her life like his mother had and save the baby, which would once again rip Tom Riddle's soul from his body. Harry did not know if any of that was true, but what he did know was that he was going to try as hard as he could to destroy the evil man before any other child had to share the same fate that he did. He wanted to make sure that no other child would become famous for surviving an attack that left both of its parent's dead. So far Voldemort had not gone as low as to involve the children in this battle but Harry knew that it would only be a matter of time. Something was coming, he didn't know what it was but he didn't like it. He had watched the Death Eaters for weeks now and only in the past few days did they begin to really squirm, even the non-fearful were becoming afraid. Something was on its way that not even the most evil of men were scared of, that is, only the most evil man sat back on his throne and smiled at the coming darkness.

Light flooded Harry's face as the door to the Weasley's house swung open. He felt disconnected and saddened to not feel the warmth he usually felt, but with all of the thoughts on his mind it was no surprise. What did surprise him however was the young redhead who opened the door, a girl who he had not spoken to since that fated day where he walked away from her for her safety.

"Harry." Ginny Weasley said to him. He could see the relief on her face, whether it was the fact that he was still alive or the fact that he had shown up after more than a month of no contact with anyone he wasn't sure. He had a feeling though, that it was for both reasons and many more.

* * *

~RH


End file.
